


Stories of Your Life

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [32]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You spend time cuddle up to Khan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories of Your Life

His strong arm was around your naked body, pressing you closer against him. It had taken so long for you both to get to this point, with him being on the Federations most wanted after having been awaken from cryo sleep for the second time in less than forty years. This time, they didn’t catch him. He was better at hiding and plotting.

“What are you thinking about?” His deep, baritone voice cut through your thoughts. You jumped a little then looked up into those piercing eyes of his. You smiled at him.

“How we met.” You said. “What brought us here.” He smirked and pulled you closer.

“All things happen for a reason.” He said. “Every failure was just a way of bringing me closer to you.” He gently pushed some hair out of your face. “My soulmate.” His fingers gently ghosted across your face. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” You said, your hand moving down his bare chest. He watched your face as you traced scars on his body from his past, many years before you were even born. Thinking of all the things he had seen without you, it made you wonder what he saw in you. You felt the arm around her waist squeeze a bit, like he could read your mind.

“Your body holds so many stories.” You said softly, your warm breath ghosting across his skin. “From long before we met. It makes me wonder how you stumbled into my arms.” He smiled a bit. “There’s so many things about your past I don’t know.” He watched as your eyes misted as you touched one close to his heart. “So many things that I wish I could make right.”

He felt you gently touch his well-defined muscles and watched as a satisfied smirk crossed your face. He had seen that smirk several times. He had just seen it about an hour ago. And he wanted to see it many more times.

“I remember the first time you held me in your arms.” You said. “It was the safest I had ever felt.” He smiled and watched your hand before looking back at your head. “You always make me feel safe, even if I’m not.” He took your hand then and you looked up at him.

“You will always be safe with me.” He said, kissing each of your fingers. You giggled. “I love you more than anything. And I will never let anything hurt you. I swear on my life.” He captured his lips with his, being gentle and sweet while rough at the same time. You couldn’t help but smile.

“I love you too Khan.” You whispered. “More than you could ever know.” He smirked.

“I’m willing to take that bet.” He rolled so he was on top and started to kiss you. You smiled blissfully and closed your eyes, enjoying to feeling of his lips on yours.


End file.
